


Classpects

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Rogue of void - Freeform, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek, SBURB, Sburb powers, Void Powers, appreciation, classpects, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Day 6: Classpects.The title is self explanatory.





	Classpects

Had Roxy ever believed in super powers?

Nope.

Did she like it when she realized they actually existed?

Hell yeah!

Roxy had grown up with advanced science and all, but never powers like that. That’s why she had been so amazed when they entered sburb, and then retrieved her own powers and the title of rogue of void. She was a god now, and had all the awesome perks of it!

Chance of living forever? Check.

Flying? Check.

Doing void things? Check.

She had lived her powers, embraced and cherished them as she fought for the survival of herself and her team. She had learnt so much about herself and had grown on the way, both by power and as a person.

I’m the start she hadn’t been very good, only being able to make tons of perfectly generic objects, but after many hours of raw willpower and trying, she had succeeded. She had helped Kanaya with creating a matriorb, helping her resurrect the troll race. She’d saved so many people and fought countless of baddies.

She herself is also responsible for the death of the Condesce, saving everyone from yet another doomed timeline and shenanigans. She had been a part of saving the world, creating a new beginning.

And all thanks to the damn awesome void powers.

Being a rogue of void definitely was the best class, end of discussion.


End file.
